Damned and Blessed
by mermaid2bseeker
Summary: I couldn't help it I wrote a story to get Dean out of his deal. How sure are you that what came back was 100 percent Sammy?


Damned and Blessed  
by mermaid2bseeker

* * *

How many others have been overwhelmed by the desire to write a fic saving Dean from his deal? Yeah, me too._

* * *

How certain are you that what you brought back is 100-percent pure Sam?

* * *

_She walked a circle around Sam. "Daddy's beyond my reach, so is mommy." She paused, then smirked, stopping in front of him. "That just leaves big brother Dean." 

Sam stared at the demon. "Call off your hellhounds and let Dean go."

"Sorry to say you wasted your time," she said in mock regret. "But there's no way I'm letting Dean go."

"That wasn't a request."

She laughed and turned to leave. "When you want something else, you know how to find me," she said, walking away.

Sam caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. "I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you take Dean away from me."

Snarling with her demonic visage, she yanked her arm away. Her face became human again and she gave him a pitying look. "Baby, you're already damned."

Sam smiled ruefully. "Then I have nothing to lose."

Focusing his mind on the aura of evil surrounding the woman, Sam was able to see where the demon ended and the human began. There was flesh yet there was also a shadow within the flesh.

The demon must have seen something because she laughed. "Well, well. Look's like Sammy's got some bite after all."

"I've been practicing." He reached out and grabbed her shoulders. He used his hands to restrain the body and his mind to restrain the demon.

She struggled and snarled but Sam held tight. "Are you really going to kill an innocent person? Is that what Dean would want?"

Sam ignored her comments, they didn't matter. In fact, nothing mattered except him and this demon. Gradually he let the world slip away, till all he could see was the thing in front of him. The more he focused, the more her flesh seemed to disappear, until his hands held nothing but demonic spirit. He pulled the shadowy form away from the ghostly flesh.

The demon snarled, a large slash of a mouth opening wide to reveal row upon row of sharp teeth. It's eyes flared red in rage. No matter how hard it struggled, Sam didn't let go.

It made him so angry, knowing how much he had lost to this life. He let his anger fuel him. His anger at The Demon, his anger at his father, his anger at himself, his anger at Dean. He used all of it to rip the demon apart, killing it for good.

The world came crashing back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Dean came to, he found himself surrounded by an unbroken ring of goofer dust. He sat up expecting to see the hellhounds or the demon but there was no one else in the motel room.

He thought back to the last thing he remembered. Sam hit him. Wait, Sam _hit_ him? Oh he was so going to kick his ass. The niggling voice in the back of his head reminded him that he would never be able to kick Sam's ass again.

His stomach dropped at the sudden realization that Sam hit him to keep him out of the way. Cursing himself for not doing that to Sam in the first place, Dean grabbed his cell phone and dialed Sam's number. It rang until it went to voicemail. Dean called again, same thing.

No longer caring about the hellhounds, Dean left the circle and grabbed the keys off the nightstand. Beside the keys the clock showed 1:14 am and Dean's stomach plummeted even further. The deadline had passed, he shouldn't be here anymore. That meant Sam had done something and Dean knew exactly where he had gone to do it.

_Oh god, no, no. Please god, please. _Dean forced the Impala to go as fast as possible, the engine protesting loudly all the way. When they came to this town they had driven down some dirt roads, and Dean reached the crossroads in a third of the time it had taken them coming here.

The car screeched to a stop, the headlights illuminating two prone figures near the middle of the intersection. Dean scrambled out of the car and ran to kneel at his brother's side. Sam eyes were closed and dried blood trails ran from his ears and nose.

"Oh, god," Dean whispered as he felt for a pulse. Sam's heartbeat was slow, but it was still there. _Thank you._ He let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and pulled Sam up into a hug. Tears ran down his face as he remembered a year ago. "Sammy." He had just sat there holding Sam's unresponsive body. Just like now. The difference being now, instead of dying with a sigh, Sam woke up with a groan.

Dean pulled away to look at his face. Sam blinked blearily a few times. "I stopped her," he said softly.

"What did you do?" Dean asked, angrily. "What was the price?"

Sam pulled his face out of Dean's hands. "I didn't make a deal. I killed the demon."

Dean didn't believe his ears. Sam killed the demon? "With what?" Looking around, he didn't see any exorcism equipment. Sam purposely avoided his gaze. "With what?"

"My mind."

Alarms blared in Dean's head. His brother could not j.m.t. something to death. He could barely lift a spoon. "Christo."

Sam didn't flinch. Huh. Dean thought about it for a second and decided he didn't care. He was still alive, Sam was still alive and the crossroads demon was dead. Everything else could wait till next week. Not caring that it was chick-flick-y, Dean wrapped Sam up in a tight hug. "Don't ever do anything like that to me again."

Sam hugged him back. "If it'd save your life, I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"I know."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, the ending was somewhat too sappy for my tastes. Please review. 


End file.
